


sickness (a reason to cuddle)

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Junmyeon is taking care of him, M/M, Sehun is sick, Sehun wants Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: i’m sick and i don’t have anyone to demand cuddles from and im angry about it!





	sickness (a reason to cuddle)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this drabble!! ;; and pls lemme know if you did! :>

“I’m dying.”

Junmyeon shrugs. “You probably are. Rest in peace, Sehunnie.”

Sehun whines louder than he usually does, muttering something about Junmyeon and his mean attitude towards his sick boyfriend under his fluffy blanket. Sehun is wrapped warmly in two fluffy, big blankets, but he’s still shivering a little, his fever has decreased, but it doesn’t stop Junmyeon from pacing around the house, doing everything to get the fever out of Sehun’s system. He carefully keeps the soup bowl on the night stand, and gestures Sehun to sit up.

“It’s hot, mushroom soup,” Junmyeon holds his hand out to help. “It’ll make you sweat.”

Sehun sits up, barely putting his hands out to take the soup. “I have to sweat? That’s disgusting, hyung.”

“That’s how you know your fever’s gone, Sehunnie,” He gives Sehun a look. His hands are still inside the blankets. “Take your hands out, how will you drink the soup?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Sehun grins, sheepish. “Maybe my boyfriend will feed me?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Your boyfriend is currently unavailable, please try again later.”

Sehun grunts, pouting adorably. Junmyeon feels his chest tickle, even though Sehun’s lips a little dry, they’re pink, and really cute. Junmyeon sits on the bed next to Sehun, takes the soup bowl, and hates how much power Sehun’s got on him. No wonder everyone tease him for being whipped.

“I hate you,” He says, blowing a little on soup, keeps it near Sehun’s mouth. “I shouldn’t let your stupid pout get me like this.”

“You always say that,” Sehun chuckles. He drinks the soup, then grins. “It’s almost like you’re dating me for my pout.”

“I hope you choke on the soup,” Junmyeon feeds him again. “I probably  _am_  dating you for your pout.”

Sehun fakes a shocked gasp, then sips the soup again. They don’t talk much after that, till the soup’s finished. Sehun still doesn’t feel better, though. It’s too cold, and even these blankets are not helping.

“I’m still cold,” He whines. “Hyung, cuddle me, please?”

“I’ll catch cold, too,” Junmyeon says. “We won’t have anyone to take care of us, Sehunnie. Maybe once you get better?”

Sehun rolls, comes out of the blankets, pats the space next to him. “We’ll see what happens later, right now, I wanna cuddle my boyfriend, thank you.”

Junmyeon chuckles, slips next to his boyfriend, and pulls the blankets over him. Junmyeon throws his leg around Sehun’s thighs, keeps his arm around Sehun’s waist, and presses a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder. “Get well soon, Sehunnie.”

Sehun hums, he turns to Junmyeon, and holds Junmyeon’s waist, closing his eyes. “Okay, hyung.”


End file.
